The World of Cat Valentine
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Moments like these, like the one about to tell you about became memories. All the happy memories, the sad ones, th ones that make me laugh looking back, and the ones that make me cry, I'll tell you all about them. These all are worth writing about. Welcome to my world. The world of Cat Valentine.
1. The Moment I Met Jade West

**a/n: Hey Hi! It's me Summer, I hope everybody is having an awesome October! This is going to be my new story, it is going to be a chapter is going to be a speical moment is Cat's life. I hope you like it : ) **

The Moment I Met Jade West

" Dave. I told you to be careful!" Mrs. Valentine scolded the nine year old boy. He was in the livingroom standing next to the cracked t.v screen with a baseball bat in his hand. Cat Valentine, who was six years old, sighed and walked out of the house. Today her, Dave and Mr. and Mrs. Valentine were suppose to go to the zoo. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen. Cat walked out of the house and walked to the house next door. Nobody lived there, but there was a tree house in the backyard, she always runs away there was she is sad. She walked to the backyard and climbed up in the tree house. She tied her long, dark brown hair into a pony-tail. She walked in to see a little girl, who looked about the same age as her.

Cat was sad, this was her place. But she decided being friendly was the best, it was her personailty everybody loved. Or atleast that is what her mommy told her. Cat skipped over the girl. She had long brown hair like Cat. Except her hair was curlier and lighter. Cat noticed she was wearing a pretty black dress. Cat realized she was crying. " You okay?"

The girl turned around and gave Cat and mean glare, the girl quickly wiped her tears. " What are you doing here? I thought nobody lived here" " Nobody does. I just come here when I'm sad" She held her hand out to the girl. " You must be new around here. I'm Cat Valentine." The girl glared at her, hesitated, then shook her hand.

"I'm Jade West" Cat giggled. " Pretty name" Jade gave her a small smile. "Thanks" Cat sat next to her. " Why are you all sad?" Cat asked. Jade began to cry again. "My puppy died today" Cat hugged Jade. " It's going to be okay. I'll be your pet. My name is Cat" Jade laughed. " You wanna be best friends?" Cat asked. "Sure"

* * *

_'' Cat's basically a pet"_

* * *

**a/n: I hope you liked it. Sorry it was short, I promise the others will be longer**


	2. The Moment I dyed my hair

**a/n: Chapter 2 is here! Yay! I was so shocked I got reviews that quickly! Thank you to MariaLuvsYew, CatHeartsU, LittleMissVictorious, and Jeremy Shane fore reviewing! oh and the moments aren't going to be in time order. They are very random. oh and for Bat fans, no worries. That will come soon, promise. But till then, Cade friendship shall take over : ) Love ya **

The moment I dyed my hair

13 year old Cat Valentine sat on Jade's bed. She nervously waited for Jade to come out of her bathroom. Jade said she had a suprise. So Cat rode her bike to Jade's house. " Alright Cat, come in" Cat walked into Jade's bathroom which had tinfoil and hair dye boxes scattered all over the floor. " Cat" Jade said. " Sit on the stool" she demanded. Cat did was she said, not wanting to upset her. " So you know how you're scared to start eighth grade?" Cat nodded. " And how you were saying you wanted a change, cause it's the lasy year of middle school?" Cat nodded, wondering where this was going. " Well, I'm going to help you" She passed Cat an iPod and earphones. " Close your eyes and listen to music for an hour" Cat heasitated but listened. "Alright" Cat said.

" Hey Cat?" Jade asked sitting on the floor, looking at different hair dyes. " Your favorite color is red, right?" Cat nodded. " Yeah because I love red velvet cupcakes" Jade rolled her eyes at her best friend. " Ok, shut up and listen to music" "Mean-y!" Cat teased, she stuck out her tongue. Jade laughed. About an house later, Jade said, "Open your eyes"

Cat opened her eyes. She looked in the mirror. Her brown hair, as gone. It was replaced my a bright red. Cat gasped in shock. Jade smiled. " You know you like it" Cat began to cry. " What's the matter?" "People are going to make fun of me" "No they won't. If they do, I'll stop them. You look beautiful" Cat smiled. "Really?" Jade smiled. " Red is your color" Cat smiled, she had the best friend in the world.

* * *

okay..okay. I know I techinally didn't dye my hair...Jade did. But it was still a pretty big moment in my life. I love my hair color.

* glass shattering*

Oh gosh what is my brother up to, now?

I have to go, bbbbyyyeeeee

* * *

**a/n: The little end notes are in Cat's P.o.v looking back on the events. I hope you like the new chapter.**


	3. The moment I was main topic in school

**a/n: Chapter three! Yay! Thank you for everybody who reviewed and followed. I love you guys! **

The Moment I was the main topic in school

Cat heared the whispers, but she tried to ignore them. She spotted Jade in the hallway and walked up to her. Jade was easy to find with her new pretty blue highlights. Jade was infront of the vending machine, getting a , or atleast trying. " Hey Jade" Cat was a little scared to talk to Jade. She has been complaning to her all day. Cat heared Jade falied a quiz which pushed her on edge. Jade put money in the machine, nothing came out. She kicked the machine.

" Yeah, Cat" " Why are people talking about me?" " Cat, we talked about this. We knew this was going to happen" Cat sighed. She loved her bright red hair. She didn't want Jade to feel unappericated. She loved Jade for doing this for her. Cat looked around. Everybody was looking at her, then whispering. Cat imagined all the mean things they were thinking. " Come on Cat, don't let others get to you" Cat nodded, taking the advice.

"Bye Jade, see you at lunch" Cat said walking away. " Bye Cat" She walked to math class, looking down, not wanting to see the peole tease her. She was about to open the door, but somebody opened the door, she fell on the floor. "Ouch" She felt her head. She felt tears. The guy laughed cruely. " Ha!Ha! Red Head fell" A bunch of guys crowded her. She got up and tried to get out of the circle. " Why'd you dye your hair red?" One guy said. " You look stupid enough" Cat wanted to defend herself, but she couldn't. She cried harder, wanting to yell for Jade to come rescue her. She but couldn't Jade was all the way on the other side of the school. She was hopeless.

"Hey!" All eyes turned to a tall boy with bown eyes, brown skin, and black fluffy hair. " Leave her alone!" All boys scattered away. The boy looked furious, which scared Cat. But once his fierce look disapeared, Cat smiled. He held his hand to her. " I'm Beck Oliver" " I'm Cat Valentine"

* * *

Did I forget to mention...that's also the moment I met Beck Oliver.

* * *

**a/n: I hope you liked this chapter! I might update either later today or Friday. Well..I hope you have an awesome week! Luv ya**


	4. The Moment got into Hollywood Arts

**a/n: Chapter Four Yay! Thank you for everybody who reviewed and followed. Have a happy Sunday and rest of your week! I love you guys! **

The Moment I got into Hollywood Arts Middle School

11 year old Cat nervously waited to audition to go to Hollywood Arts Middle School. She sat backstage trying to calm down. She got up and peaked behind the curtains watching her best friend audition. Jade was singing My Immortal by Evanescence. When she was done. Cat clapped, than recieved a glare from Jade than a quick smile that dissapeared in an istant. Jade turned her attention back to the panel of people. Cat felt the butterfiles in her stomach. Jade walked off stage.

" You did awesome" Cat said. " Thanks, good luck" Jade said. Cat gave Jade a small smile and walked on the stage. She faced the adults. " Hi! My name is Caterina Valentine and I'll be singing Rolling in the deep by Adele" The princpal smiled and nodded. " Ready when you are" Cat peaked to see Jade watching, she gave an ecouraging smile Cat nodded. Cat sang the song beautifully. She bowed when the song was done. She walked off the stage. Jade gave her a hug, which was rare.

" You did awesome!" Cat took deep breaths. " Thank you" " You want to go back to my place and hang out" Jade asked. " I'm to nervous" Cat said. " Oh come on. We can go to the mall" " Wow Jade you must be in a good mood" Cat said, wishing she was as confident as her friend. " I am. I got fifty dollars from my birthday last month. I'm going to get highlights in my hair" " Really?!" Cat exclamied, Jade always talked about getting highlights, Cat never thought she acutally would.

" Your mom let you" Jade smiled. "No" " Oh gosh Jade" Jade grabbed Cat's arm. " Can we go already" " I'm coming" They walked to the mall, it wasnt far from the school. " Where do you want to fo first?" Jade asked. " Doesn't matter" Cat said, still nervous. It was her dream to go to Hollywood Arts middle school. That was a free way ticket to Hollywood Arts High School. Which meant being famous.

Just than both girls phone rang. They answered. Once they hung up they turned to face each other. " Guess what?" They both excalmied. " I got in!" They both exclamied happily.

* * *

This was a very speical moment! Me and Jade began middle school together. Which led to high school!

Awesome memories...

Oh...my brother stole...I mean...got me some Bibble!

Gotta go

* * *

**a/n: I hope you liked** **this chapter! Next update next weekend. Oh and more Cade inspired by Liz and Ariana friendship! If you wanna see some awesome/funny/cute Liz and Ariana vids you should check these out on youtube**

**Ari and Liz Prank Call Avan ( soooo funny!)**

**Mob Wars-Tony badadalacki ( I haven't seen Mob Wars but it's really funny)**

**Okay-Ariana Grande & Liz Gillies ( They sing that song that Liz sang in Jade got crushed. They sang in beautifully) **

**Hope everyone is okay and safe. Anybody affected by Sandy, I wish you the best. Love ya lots**

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	5. The moment I sang infront of a crowd

**a/n: Hey Hi! Today is my fanfiction birthday! It's my first birthday on the site, I've been on the site for a full year! Yay! I want to thank everybody who has reviewed, favorited and followed me. I have meet amazing people on this site. I hope you like this chapter, and I do not own the song True Friend by Hannah Montana**

The Moment I sang infront of a crowd

12 year old Cat, nervously sat in the West's livingroom. Today was Jade's 13th birthday. Cat wanted to suprise Jade by singing a song to her. She knew Jade hated birthday parties. But Jade's mom insisted on having one. Jade locked herself in her room. People waited outside, there was cake, and black and red ballons with vampire decorations, everywhere. People from school were wearing fangs. Cat walked upstairs and knocked on Jade's door.

" Come on Jade, your party is waiting for you" She heard Jade groan. " I don't want to go" " But I have a suprise for you" Cat said. Jade opened the door. She was wearing a beautfiul short black dress with a sparkly crown on her head. Cat starred at it. " Don't say a word" Jade threatned. Cat covered her mouth, avoiding a giggle. Cat, felt the butterflies come back in her tummy.

She was going to walk Jade downstaris outside, then sing. Cat was going to sing True Friend by Hannah Montana. Cat thought it described her and Jade perfectly, despite their differnces. Jade slowly made her way outside. Cat looked for Mrs. West. She winked, signing she was ready. Mrs. West smiled. She walked up to the girls. " Come on, Jade. I got chocolate cake" She said, pulling her away from Cat. Cat mouthed a thanks and walked into the backyard.

She walked to the center on the little wooden stage. " Hi Everybody! Today is my best friend's Jade's birthday. Let's hear it for Jade!" Cat exclamied. Everybody cheered. She saw Jade roll her eyes. Jade was sitting on a chair, a front row seat of Cat's performance. " Since today is the birthday of the most amazing person in the world. I'm going to sing a song"

The music played in the background. " _We sign our cards and letters BFF. You've got a million ways to make me 're lookin' out for me; you've got my back. It's so good to have you around"_

Cat saw Jade smile. Cat smiled and continued singing."_ You know the secrets I could never tell. And when I'm quiet you break through my shell. Don't feel the need to do a rebel you keep my feet on the ground. You're a true 're here till the pull me something ain't with me now and into the night.'Til it's alright 're a true friend"_

Cat continued singing the rest of the song. She walked off stage, and walked to Jade. " _You're a true friend_" Cat sang. Everybody clapped. Jade got up and gave Cat a hug.

* * *

This moment was awesome! Jade and I are a lot closer then we were before, if that were possible!

Well...got to go I'm going with Jade to Karokie Dokie! We are going to sing and dance! Beck, Andre, Tori and Robbie are we are going to party!

Bye!

* * *

**a/n: I hope you liked the chapter, and yay! No school. **

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	6. The moment I got a lead role

**a/n: Hey everybody! So, Im extremely happy! I just saw this youtube video on the Ryan Seacrest channel, with Ariana Grande interviewing the Twilight Cast! It was amazing, I love Ariana and Twilight!** **And thank you for everybody who reviewed and liked the story! Luv you guys**

The Moment I got a lead role

14 year old Cat Valentine, waited patiently behind stage. She was going to audition for the part of Ariel in the Hollywood Art's Middle School production of The Little Mermaid. This was the first audition, besides the audition to get into the school. She practiced singing backstage. She couldn't help but be nervous. She looked in the mirror. She felt her red hair shine out, it gave her a golden confidence. She would have to thank Jade later.

Cat was sad, Jade couldn't be here to watch her audition. But Cat knew Beck was going to be there for her. Ever since that day when Beck saved her from the bullies, her and Beck became best friends. But her audition was in two mintues, and Cat couldn't find Beck anywhere. She began to wonder if anything was wrong. Cat walked to behind the curtains. Watching the other auditions. Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around her waist. Cat let out a squeak. Cat turned around and gave Beck a hug. " Beck, I was so worried you weren't going to come"

" I wouldn't miss the audition for anything. After all it is your first audition, and it's the first time you are getting a lead role" Beck said. " I'm not sure about that" Cat said. " Come on, Cat. You will do amazing" Cat hugged him. " Thank you"

" Cat Valentine"

Cat walked to the stage. She sang Part Of Your World. When she was done, Beck clapped. She ran to Beck, and gave him a hug. " You are an amazing singer Cat. You are totally going to get this part"

The Next Day at school, the casting list was posted on the wall.

Cat got the part of Ariel. She couldn't be any happier.

* * *

This is something I will never forget. I got the part as Ariel. This is my first lead role, and it wasn't my last.

I love Hollywood Arts

* * *

**a/n: Yup, I added more Bat! Hope everyone is having a great Saturday, might not update next weekend. Luv ya**


	7. The moment I stepped into Hollywood Arts

**a/n: Hiiiii, I know you probably hate me right now. I haven't updated in forever. But I know, due to to the name of this chapter, you think it's the same one as chapter 4, but this one is Hollywood Arts High School. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Thank you to everybody who has been reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. **

The moment I stepped into Hollywood Arts

Fourteen year old Cat Valentine, walked in Hollywood Arts highschool, nervous and scared. But she was also excited. Going to Hollywood Arts gives her a free-way ticket to being famous. She knew this was going to be the start of something amazing. She walked to her locker. A blank, grey boring-looking locker. Cat was sad, she was wondering why everybody else's locker is decorated and beautiful. Why was hers so ugly?

She began to cry, today was already not going off to a good start. Jade saw her friend crying and walked up to her. " Hey Cat, why are you sad?" Jade tried to sound like she didn't care. Cat knew Jade wanted to have this don't care attitude. " My locker isn't decorated" Jade bit her lip and tried not to smile. " You decorate your own locker. Every freshman does. It's apart of the Hollywood Arts High tradition" Cat looked down, embarassed. " Oh" Cat wiped her tears and smiled. " Cool!" she reclaimed her happiness. " Where is Beck?" Cat started to worry. He wouldn't be late for his first day of highschool. Her, Jade and Beck spent all vacation together, talking about high school.

Jade sipped her coffee, her latest obsession. " I don't know and I don't care" Suddnely a hand wraps around both Cat and Jade's waist. Cat screamed. Jade rolled her eyes. " Hey girls, enjoying high school?" Cat turned around to face him and gave him a hug. " Beck!" Beck smiled. " Hey Cat" He looked at Jade. " Hey" " Hi, and to answer your question. The first two mintues of high school were amazing" Jade said sacstically.

Beck smiled. " Aren't you alittle young for coffee?" " Aren't you suppose to be a teenage boy and not my father" Jade questioned back. Cat smiled, she is so glad to have them by her side for the next four years...and hopefully more.

* * *

I remember this...awwww Beck and Jade were so cute as little teenagers. Speaking of them, going to go watch a movie with them at Beck's RV.

* * *

**a/n: I hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for still reading this story, even if I'm horrible with updates. And thanks for everybody who read and reviewed the one-shot Fragile.** **I hope everybody has an amazing December.**

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	8. The Moment I had my first kiss

**a/n: Hiiiiiii! You miss me? I'm sorry I haven't updated this is in a while. I promise, I will finish this story. I pinky promise. I hope this puts everybody in a Christmas-y mood. I love you guys I hope you have a happy and safe holidays. And my heart goes out to those with loved ones who passed away in the horrible event that happened at CT, last week. **

The Moment I had my first kiss

15 year old Cat Valentine, skipped to Andre's house, in her cute pink sweater. His house was just next door. She had his Christmas present in her hands. She got him fancy headphones. Wrapped into a pretty box. She rang his doorbell. He answered the door. " Hey Lil' Red" he greeted. He held the door. " Come in" Cat smiled and walked in. When Andre closed the door, Cat turned around and gave him a hug. " Hey Andre" She turned back around and looked around the house. It was decorated with beautiful angels and green and red decorations. In the middle of the livingroom was a big christmas tree.

" Wow, you're house is pretty" Cat said. " Thanks. My Grandma loves Christmas. It's the only thing she isn't scared off" Cat giggled. She looked around. " Where is everybody" " Basment" Andre answered. Cat smiled. " A christmas basment party! Fun!" Andre smiled. Then Cat handed him a present. He smiled. " Thanks Lil' Red. You wait right here. I'm going to run upstairs and get your present" Cat smiled. "You got me something?" Cat's face lit up. She never expected her friends to get her anything.

"Yeah. Stay here. I don't want anybody else knowing I got you something. I didn't get anything for anybody else" Cat giggled. " I feel special" Andre laughed, and made his way upstairs. Cat heard people walking up stairs. She looked at the staircase to upstairs. Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around to see Beck. " I knew I heard my favorite girl's voice" Cat smiled. " Hi, Beck" She gave him a hug. " Where is Jade?" " Downstairs dunking gingerbread cookies head in the hot chocolate and eating them off evily"

Cat laughed. " Sounds like something Jade would do" Beck nodded. They sat down on the couch. " So, you planning to go to Canada this holiday?" Cat asked. "Nope, spending my Christmas here for the first time" Cat smiled. " Really? Maybe we can hang out" Beck laughed. " Maybe? I'll be at your house Christmas morning. I'm spending winter break with you" Cat's face lit up. She was really happy.

Beck looked up, Cat did the same. There was a mistletoe. Cat looked back at Beck who was leaning in to kiss her. She was scared, she wanted to run. She loved Beck, but she didn't think it would like this. But she realized maybe she did. She closed her eyes and leaned foward. Suddenly fireworks went off. She had a wierd feeling in her stomach. She kissed him back. She couldn't help but think this was the best christmas ever.

Andre walked back down stairs.

"Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

This was a moment, I will never forget. This is the moment that Beck and I became a couple. Awww, I remember it like it was yestersday.

Gotta go, Beck's picking me up! It's our 3 year anniversary!

* * *

**a/n: I hope you liked it. Once again, have a happy holidays **


	9. The Moment I went to a basement party

**a/n: Merry Christmas!** **This kinda continues from the last chapter. I don't any of the songs I mention. Hope you like**

The Moment I went to a basement Chirstmas Party!

Cat, Andre and Beck made there way downstairs. Andre had Cat's present in his hands. But she didn't notice. She was arm and arm with Beck. " So, Lil' Red, how is your brother?" Cat smiled. " He is good, he managed not to eat my gingerbread house this year!" she said excited. "Where is your grandma?" She asked. " Caroling with Sikowits" Cat giggled. " Really?" "Yeah, I almost died laughing when she told me" Cat giggled louder. " I can imagine" Beck said, smiling.

"Cat, before you go downstairs, you should open your present" Andre said. "kk!" Cat got the present and opened it. Inside of the box and a beautiful angel. Cat squeaked in delight. " Aww, it's so pretty" "Press the press here button" Andre said. She pressed the button. Pretty music, started playing. Then she realizied it was her, singing! It was the cover of the song "All I want for christmas is you". Cat wanted to cry of happiness. She hugged Andre. "Thanks, Andre. This really means alot"

Andre smiled. " I remember when you were scared to sing infront of crowds" " Then you told me I sang like an angel" Cat said, remembering. " I'm going to put it on my dresser as soon as I get home. Thanks!'' She gave Andre a quick peck on the cheek. "I feel so bad, all I gave you were some headphones" She put her hand over her mouth and giggled. " Oopise, I wasn't suppose to tell you what I got you"

"It's cool. I gotta go check on the cookies upstairs. You and Beck go enjoy the party" Cat nodded. "kk!" she grabbed Beck's arm and made her way to the basment. She walked downstairs and heard the song "Rocking around the christmas tree" playing. In the corner of the room, she saw Jade, sipping on hot chocolate. " Hi Jade!" CAt exclamied. She put the present under Beck's jacket. She ran to Jade, and gave a big hug. "Merry Christmas Jade!" " You are hugging me like I didn't just see you an hour ago, when I was at your house doing your hair" Cat laughed. Cat noticed Jade was actually wearing something festive. With her santa hat, even it is black. It was close enough. She had a red dress with a black leather jacket over it.

Beck seemed to catch on faster then Cat. " It's a christmas miracle! Jade West is acutally wearing something festive!" "Shut up Oliver, before I put hot chocolate down your shirt" Cat stood infront of him. "No!" Cat said. " His outfit is cute" Beck smiled. Jade looked back and forth between them. " It took you long enough to make your move Oliver" Jade said. " What do you mean?" Cat asked, confused. "Nothing, gingerbread cookie?" Jade offered. Cat happily took it. Cat got a cup of hot chocolate, topped with whip cream and sprinkles. She got some of the frosting and put it on Beck's nose, she started to run away.

" I'm going to get you Cat" Cat ran around the room. "No!" She ran upstairs, Beck chasing after her. She ran around the couch and into teh kitchem. Andre was decorating cookies. "Andre, hide me" she said, out of breath but still smiling. " Why?" " Beck is chasing me" Andre smiled, count on Cat to bring the kid out of Beck. "Alright" Andre saw Beck peaking into the kitchen. " Cat, you should go to the livingroom. I saw Beck going the other way" He lied, leading Cat right to Beck. "kk" Cat quietly made her way to the livingroom. Beck caught her by surprise and put his arms around her waist. " Got you!" Cat screamed. " Andre, you tricked me!" She yelled.

"Merry Christmas, Lil' Red" he replied. "Merry Christmas Andre" Cat laughed. Beck laughed. " I'm so out of breath" he said. Cat laughed. She tippytoed and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas Beck"

* * *

Every year since then Andre threw a traditional basement christmas party! Speaking of that, Jade is picking me up to take me to it! Byyyeee!

* * *

**a/n: Have a happy holiday everybody!**


	10. The Moment I wanted to change my life

**a/n: HAPPY DAY AFTER NEW YEARS! YYAAAYYYY! Let's hope 2013 is a year filled with love and happiness! And thanks to everybody who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story! You guys are just, amazing! And this story is officially a double-digit chapter story !**

The Moment I wanted to change my life

17 year old Cat Valentine, stood between Beck and Andre, with a glass of sparkingly grape juice in her hand. She was at Tori's New Years Party. The music was loud, everybody crowded the t.v., waiting for the ball to drop. It was 11:30. Jade was talking to Andre and Tori about new years resoultions. Jade said she wanted to be more public with her hurtful comments. Which caused her and Tori to get into another stupid arguement. Cat laughed. Beck was going to break up the disagreement. Robbie was having a conversation with Trina, with Rex ofcourse.

Cat sat down on the couch, she wondered what she wanted to change about herself. She always found New Years Resoultions to be depressing. You have to sit there and figure out what is wrong with yourself. She also found them to be selfish. It was all about her. Nobody ever made a resoution to change the world, or help anybody else.

Cat grabbed a napkin and a pen and began scribbling ideas. She wanted to help animals, she wanted to help her friends and family. She wanted to help in any way she can. She began to cry, she is 17. So many years of her life has passed by. She could've been helping all this time, she hated herself. She has been living her life all wrong. She spent the first 17 years of her life being selfish. For that, she hated herself.

Beck saw her crying and walked up to her. " Cat, what's wrong?" Cat wiped her tears, and looked at her tear-stained list. The writing was blurry. She thought it represented her dreams. To hard to read, to hard to reach. She angrily ripped it into pieces. "Cat?" Beck kneeled down to face her. " What's wrong?" he asked again, looking her in the eyes. " I've been doing everything wrong!" she cried. " What do you mean?" Beck asked, concerned.

" I've been living life all wrong! I'm so selfish and stupid!" She yelled. Beck wrapped his arms around her. " Don't say that. You are neither of those things" "Stop lying Beck. I wasted 17 years doing nothing! I wanna do something, I want to make a difference. I want this year to be different" Cat said. " That is very sweet of you to think about, the others who need help in the world. But you aren't stupid and selfish. If your going to help others, your going to have to help yourself" Cat nodded. " Thanks, Beck"

"Anytime" Cat got up, got her glass of sprakingly grape juice, and walked to the t.v. She checked her watch. 11:59. Everybody was counting down.

"Ten" "Nine" "Eight" "Seven" "Six" "Five" "Four" "Three" "Two" "ONE!"

The ball dropped. Confetti and ballons dropped from the ceiling. Everybody was cheering, laughing and kissing.

"Happy New Year!" Everybody shouted.

Cat kissed Beck, and gave everybody a kiss on the cheek. She stood on the couch, and raised her glass. " To a new year, a new beginning, and a new life"

* * *

Man...I remember that. Just remember, a new year is a new beginning. Beck is coming to pick me up! We are going to Tori's annual New Years Party!

see you later

* * *

**a/n: I know, it's the day after new years. But I couldn't post this yesterday, I was to lazy. I sorry. Have a great rest of the week. I won't be able to post any updates this weekend. Not sure when the next update will be...but it will be soon. Promise.**

**Luv Ya!**


	11. The moment I started a water bottle war

**a/n: It's been forever since I updated this story, or posted anything in general. I'm really sorry. But it's now summer vacation! So I will be posting a lot of stories. Friday, June 7th was my last day of school! Yay, it was my last day of my first year of high school! I'll be a 10th grader next school year! Yesterday my school had a school is ending party, it was so much fun. It inspired this little chapter. I hope you like.**

The Moment I started a water bottle war

It was freshman year, well the last day of freshman year. Hollywood Arts throws epic parties. This day, happened to be tortuously hot and everybody was miserable. It was time to have some fun.

14 year old Cat Valentine, watched Jade and Beck talk from a far safe distance. Jade's back was facing her, Cat looked from the corner of the food truck. Cat got a water balloon, (provided by Andre) and threw it at Jade. Jade screamed, and turned around. Cat held her giggles, and hid behind the truck.

"Valentine!" Jade shrieked, she only called you by your last name if she was pissed off. Cat giggled, and made a run for it. Andre, Beck and Robbie watched, and laughed. Cat threw water balloons at them as she ran. "Oh, it's on, Lil' Red!" Andre declared.

Soon everybody was chasing after Cat, with water balloons. Beck and Jade were throwing water balloons at her. She giggled, as she ran. Cat turned around, and threw her last of water balloons.

She grabbed a water bottle, and spilled it over Jade's head. Soon everybody was grabbing water bottles, and pouring them over each other's head.

"Water Bottle Wars!" Cat declared, as she stood on the table, and quickly jumped down to ran away.

She ran through groups of students, trying to hide from her friends. She ran behind the food truck, trying to catch her breath. She peaked from the corner, making sure nobody was coming. Suddenly she felt icy cold water being poured over her head. She quickly turned around. "Andre!"

She took a bunch of water bottles from the truck and poured it over Andre's head. She laughed. Andre grabbed Cat, and used her as his shield.

He turned her towards Beck. "You get me and you get the little girl" He said dramatically. Cat laughed.

Beck poured water over both of them.

This was the best end of the year party ever!

* * *

Every since that end-of-the-year parties end in water bottle wars. It's so much fun!

Oh, and guess what?!

Sam from iCarly, rescued me from a dumpster, and took my Nona to elderly acres, got my 150 dollars, get us free hamburgers for a year, and is now my roommate!

* * *

**a/n: Okay, so the ending was a total Sam and Cat spoiler, I'm sorry. I should've warned you. My bad, hope you liked the story anyway. **


	12. The moment I was on a bibble high

**a/n: I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. But you guys have been so sweet to me, still reviewing and all. This story has 50 reviews! That's the highest number of reviews that I got on a story, ever! I hope you like this pointless little chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you to LittleMissVictorious for reviewing last chapter, this is for you!**

The Moment I was on a bibble high

16 year old Cat Valentine couldn't happen but smile her brightest most beautiful smile to everyone she saw that day. Everybody thought it was completely normal. After all she is Cat Valentine. So sweet, and filled with today, she was extra happy. She has a secret. But she couldn't tell anybody.

Cat happily skipped over to Beck and Jade. "Hey Hi, everybody! You guys wanna go out to get some ice cream for lunch?" She asked, happily. Adding her cute little giggle.

Beck put his arm around her. " You okay, babe?"

Jade checked her forehead. "You seem a little extra perky"

Cat giggled. " What's that suppose to mean?"

" Did you accidentally drink alcohol?" Jade asked.

Cat giggled, and started playing with Jade's hair. " You are soooo pretty" Cat said, sounding completely gone.

"Cat?" Beck said concerned. " What have you been drinking?"

Cat smiled. "Oh, I haven't been drinking " Jade smelled her breath.

"Holy Chiz!" Jade grabbed Cat's bookbag.

Jade pulls out a small bag from her book bag.

"Cat, please tell me this is not bibble" Beck said.

"Okay" Cat giggled. "It's not bibble"

Jade took the bag of bibble and threw it in the garbage.

Cat screamed. "Nooooo!" She ran to the garbage, and searched through it.

Beck picked her up and pulled her away.

"Cat, no. Bibble is a bad bad thing" Beck said.

" Cat bibble is dangerous. Now, if Beck lets you go, will you promise not to get anymore bibble?" Jade asked.

"Sure" Cat said.

Beck put her down. Cat ran straight to the trash can and got the bag of bibble.

"Yay for Bibble!" She began to eat some and run away.

Beck and Jade looked at each other. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hey Hi everybody it's me, Cat. Jade and Beck are coming to hang out with me today, and meet Sam. This is going to be so much fun! I haven't seen Jade in a while and I miss her. I just saw Beck last week. But Sam wasn't home. Well gotta to go!

Bye My BibbleLovers

* * *

**a/n: Well hope you like it! **


	13. The moment I fell inlove with cupcakes

**a/n: Hiiii, it's me! Just giving you a short cute little cade happiness! Been obsessed with these two lovely ladies and the uniqueness of their characters, Well, I hope you like it! I would like to thank LittleMissVictorious for continously reviewing! This is for you! I know this chapter goes back in time alittle, but I really wanted to write this.**

The moment I fell inlove with red velvet cupcakes

Six year old Cat Valentine sat next to her new best friend, Jade. It was the weekend of summerbreak. They had nothing to do. They were at the playgroud, bored with the swings and the slide. They already have been in the Valentine's pool twice. It was time to do something new, Cat decided.

There was a cupcake shop right across the park. "Hey Cat, there is a cupcake shop, you wanna go get one?"

Cat titled her head, confused. "What is a cupcake?" Suddenly Cat's mind filled with a million ideas of what this mysterious cupcake might be. Could it be a magic cup that is decorated like a cake to spin around in, like disneyland? Maybe is was a cake that was cup flavored. Or a cup that was cake flavored.

Jade gave her a strange look. "" You, out of all people don't know what a cupcake is?"

Cat gasped, offended. " What's that suppose to mean?"

Jade rolled her eyes at her best friend. " Just come on" Jade said, pulling her across the street, without notifying Cat's parents.

"Bossy" Cat said under her breath. "But what about money?"

Jade smiled wickedly. " I stole it from my dad's wallet this morning" She said taking twenty dollars out of her pocket.

Cat gasped, and starred at her with wide eyes. "Jade!"

Jade gave another famous eye roll. " Just come on" She held Cat's hand when they got into the shop.

All of the adults starred at them.

Jade and Cat made their way to the cupcake counter. Behind the glass, was a bunch of yummy looking cupcakes.

Cat didn't know which one to choose. Jade had no trouble. She walked straight up to the cash register. " One chocolate coffee cupcake please" Even as a young girl, Jade loved coffee.

She elbowed Cat, motioning to take her order. Cat looked at Jade for help.

Jade sighed. " Just give the girl a red velvet" She said as she slammed the twenty on the counter.

The cashier laughed. " You girls are adorable"

Jade sighed. "Yeah, Yeah. Just give me the cupcakes"

Cat gave a small smile to the cashier as to apologize. " I'm so sorry" The lady gave the girls the cupcake and the change.

"Thank you" Cat said.

They went to go sit at the table.

Jade ate hers, enjoying every bite. Cat eyed her cupcake. " Just eat the darn thing!" Jade yelled.

Cat nodded, and bit into the cupcake. Suddenly, she was in love. It was happiness, and rainbows, and flowers. It was magic. She took another bite, and smiled.

Jade looked at her best friend, and couldn't help but smile. " I knew you'd like it"

Cat ate it all, in seconds. Getting frosting all over her mouth. Jade laughed.

Cat giggled, hearing other people laugh always made her laugh.

Suddenly her parents run in. They give Cat a bone crushing hug, saying how worried they were and how to never walk away again.

But Cat tuned them out, she was to busy taking in the moment of having a cupcake for the first time with her best friend

* * *

So this was the first time I had a cupcake!

Once a month me and Jade always go to this cupcake shop and order the same thing.

Well, gotta go!

Jade's coming to pick me up to get our cupcakes!

* * *

**a/n: I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think. All reviews appericated! **

**Love and Chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


End file.
